Talk:Conrad Verner
How, exactly, do we know Verner is lying about having a wife? --Tullis 13:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Conrad appearance It is possible to meet Conrad Verner for the third (and last) time even before completing any plot world (Noveria, Feros, or Therum). It is possible that it has something to do with Shepard level or the amount of assignment that Shepard completed. -- Silverstrike 18:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Appearance in Mass Effect 2 I find it a bit odd that whether or not I charmed or intimidated him, Conrad always describes the Renegade ending to his storyline yet is still alive even though with that ending he gets himself killed by Turians. Does this always happen regardless of how you actually finish his storyline? A bit of a misstep if so. In my play through I didn't encounter Conrad. I went with the option of telling him to stay home with his wife, so maybe that is the reason I didn't run into him? However, from reading this article, it seems like you should run into him regardless. I may have to go to Illium again to see if he is a randomly spawing person. It is already stated that regardless of the player's option in ME, Conrad will say the same thing. So what's up with that last paragraph in Trivia? Are there other options that I'm not aware of? Prismvg 22:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :No idea, but I do want to just state real quick that my favorite moment of the entire game was definitely when I got to shoot him in the foot. That's just plain hilarious! :D SpartHawg948 22:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There is a 'bug' that all ME1 saves have it flagged that you intimidated Conrad, regardless of what actually happened. Simply un-flagging on a save before you talk to him does nothing, nor does starting a new game with the corrected save. This is a big issue on the official forum, and Bioware has not said if this is intended or not.--Karstedt 15:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I looked it up and edited it in trivia to be more specific. Prismvg 17:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It got me real mad, because it made me feel as if my actions with him didn't really matter. Yeah, I put a gun in his face during my Renegade playthrough, but my Paragon was nice (too nice) to him, and when I met him in Illium, I was like WTF?! The Yoshiman 97 02:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : It should be noted that the reaason they upped conrads crazieness by five thousand percent was probably because of that error, with the state of mind he was in its not so hard to beleive he could be misremembering things ralok 21:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He's not... there in my game. I thought I'd just just overlooked him, so I reloaded a save from RIGHT before I landed on Illium for the first time, ran to the Eternity first thing... and he's not there. Is there some glitch I should know about? 11:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Has Bioware acknowledged the glitch, and are they even trying to fix it? The Yoshiman 97 01:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) On my imported characters conrad is at the bar on ilium, with both my new characters however he is not there nor is the woman complaining about him outside the bar. Quite aggrevating since I can't get the discount then. Grammar pedantry It's not "A replica," it's "replica." Here's why: "Shepard is wearing an armor" is not right. This is: "Shepard is wearing armor." Similarly: "Shepard is wearing a replica armor" is not right, this is: "Shepard is wearing replica armor." A search on google for "replica guns" will confirm that this is the correct usage. Armor is plural, not singular. If it looks wrong still (I don't think it does), changing it to "...wearing fake N7 Armor" would be more clear. Also, you impersonate someone, you don't impersonate AS them impersonate. See the example uses there. Perhaps "masquerade" is a better word if we wish to keep "as" in that sentence. 18:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds about right. Good call. SpartHawg948 18:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Don Quixote So I was reading the Conrad article, and his comment in ME2 that he likes going up and talking to random people, then helping himself to crates etc. I thought to myself that RPG heroes in general, of course including Shep, seem to be Knights Errant. Thinking of Conrad, who is basically a no-hoper trying to emulate the hero he's read/heard about, I started thinking of the rather famous novel Don Quixote, which I'm reading at the moment. Now I'm wondering if there is any deliberate similarities between the Don and Conrad. Would be interested to find out. --Captain Obvious au 03:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) A second encounter with Conrad I knew from day one that conrad's claim stating that you pointed a gun in his face was a bullface lie when playing as a paragon and I knew Bioware overlooked that part when creating this game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87qTZV4Xnl8&feature=related 13:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually they didn't overlook it, it's due to a bug in the first Mass Effect's save file (which it's too late now to go back and fix for the few people who would truly care and be willing to completely replay the game for a single sidequest. If there was a way for them to have realized the bug before ME2, but pretty much they didn't know until reports starting coming in about "WTF I didnt shove a gun in his face."). Whether you picked Charm or Intimidate, both get flagged so the game defaults to the Intimidate option. IThe Paragon side exists in the Mass Effect 2 game (Google Conrad Verner Paragon, or look it up on YouTube), but unless you actually go in and manually fix your save file, you'll never see it. Furthermore, and I can't give a reference, but I read from one of the devs on the forums that in light of the bug, they are in Mass Effect 3 just going to go with the Renegade option only, and make Conrad just crazy. AbsolutGrndZer0 01:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mass effect 3 I remember somewhere, I think it was a video, that Verner will appear in mass effect 3. :We currently have no information whether or not he will appear. Lancer1289 19:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) But it says he WILL!!!!!!!!!!!! :At the time that the comment was posted, we didn't know. Now we do, obviously. Good thing, too. I always liked Verner as a foil to poke fun at RPG tropes. :) -- Dammej (talk) 01:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Possiable Homestar Runner Reference In ME2, If you take the Paragon path with Verner and find out what he is doing at Eternity and he states that he is there to shut down a red sand operation, the Bartender will state "Listen, Crap-For-Brains...". Crap-For-Brain is a running gag on Homestar Runner, mostly invoked by Strong Bad. Might be an interesting point to add to the Trivia section. :Based on what else exactly? A small quote that in all honestly I've heard on several occasions while just out and about, but with one word replaced? I can't say I'm seeing it. Lancer1289 17:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) PS3 and Conrad Does Conrad even appear in the Playstation 3 version of this game? -- 16:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Truth about Conrad For the interested reader: The trivia entry, "Content within Mass Effect 2 game files suggests that if Conrad was charmed in Mass Effect... Etc.," is not entirely correct. First, it is possible to alter a Save game to play either charmed or intimidated Conrad: you just need the right save game editor (a modified Gibbed editor). What we play is actually an amalgam of Charmed and Intimidated Conrad (this explains Conrad's repetition of some lines in different conversation entries, as well as other conflicting claims made between Conrad and Shep). Playing it with one past or the other offers some differences in speeches and deeds among the bar owner, bar tender, Conrad, and Shepard. ME-Charmed Conrad is particularly funny. (The Trivia-linked YouTube video gives the audio, but as I said, it's possible to play it yourself, as intended. Also, the Gateway-kiosk-Clerk assignment starts out slightly differently). -- AnotherRho (talk) 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Using save game editor = modding, and is therefore irrelevant. If it required that you mod your game, then it is not permitted in articles. And if this is all this was supposed to be about, then it belonged elsewhere. Lancer1289 08:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) AnotherRho is correct on this issue. I've edited the portion to reflect the correct fix in this edit 10:21, March 3, 2012 24.84.113.124(Talk) (5,742 bytes) (→Trivia) (undo) @Lancer1289, I dont know if it is outlined anywhere that modding is strictly prohibited, but its a rather simple fix, and it fixes a bug in the vanilla game that concerns many players so i think it is relevant. more importantly, the information before the edit was incorrect and misleading. something needed to be done about it.-- 10:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Mods are hacking the game to produce a result that is not intended by game developers and can even be classified as leaked information because it wasn't intended to be accessed or used. If you say "using a save game editor" or "using a mod can fix this" it isn't permitted. Lancer1289 17:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :if the reason mods arent allowed is because it results in content 'not intended by game developers' then this should be an exception because this IS what the developers intended, but was prevented from being reflected in the final game because of a coding oversight. using this mod fixes that. If you are dead-set on preventing any kind of mod-related talk from showing up on the wiki, even on the trivia section, then you should at least delete that entry starting with "concerning.." because it is inaccurate. The game files actually suggest there is a separate encounter with conrad where he isnt disturbed but rather inspired by commander shepard.-- 23:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) What if you ignore him? Does anyone know what happens in ME2 if you simply ignore Conrad and never start the mission in ME1?